Red Crusaders
NOTE: This article might be a little bit messed up because i just copied it straight of Microsoft Word. Regards, TardirProductions 22:38, April 24, 2011 (UTC) The Red Crusaders is a Loyalist Chapter founded in the 3rd Founding. Their Primarche are Rogal Dorn and Sanguinius, and their Lynx Lords(Chapter Masters) are Tarkor Evangelus, Odin Naust and Futhind Grathsbane. The Chapter originates from Terra during the Horus Heresy when they were assisting the Imperial Fists and the Blood Angels in defending the Northern region of Terra, Ultimathule. The Red Crusaders' successor chapter is the White Brethren. History Horus Heresy and Founding The Blood Angels Captain Tarkor Evangelus and Imperial Fists Captain Odin Naust, the future founders of the Red Crusaders, were participating in the defence of Terra during the Horus Heresy, more specifically Ultimathule, the Northern regions of Terra. They had a Blood Angels company and a Imperial Fists company with them there. After some months of fighting Chaos, they were suspected of Corruption, and therefore they were not Imperial troops any more. Because of this, they formed their of Chapter, the Red Crusaders, wich fought of many companies of Chaos. The Red Crusaders were afterwards only fighting a few small Ork clans, amogst others the aspiring clan of Warboss Tarbag. They kept in the Solar Sub-Sector, fighting of any approaching forces. They mostly warned the Imperial Chapters, and they were of great help. The Red Crusaders fought constantly, and drove most Xenos and Traitors away from the Segmentum Solar. First Crusade When the 2nd Founding was, the Red Crusaders was on their first Crusade, wich was against a Cult of Tzeencth. They pursued the Cult all the way to the Varin Sector, and the cult was exterminated, but the Red Crusaders took heavy casualties, at least half a company, and they were only consisting of two companies. Around this time, Chapter Master Tarkor Evangelus began to mutate, but not even Tarkor noticed. The crusade continued, as they located and extreminated Tzeencth Cults. Afterwards they got Reinforcements from the Imperial Fists, and the Blood Angels. Now the Red Crusaders were five companies, and then they pursued a Khorne Cult, wich seemed to be World Eeaters, and they tried to sacrafice two of the companies to Khorne. But they only managed to sacrafice a few men, and some of them were of their own legion. But after the World Eaters had fled, the Red Crusaders, strangely enough, got a message from the Imperium. The Red Crusaders were to meet with the Second Founding Chapters' Leaders in the Third Founding. The Third Founding was some years after their First Crusade, so they had time to get to Terra. But the Crusade was not over yet. They had to drive back as many non-Imperial opponents they found. Among these was the Warboss Tarbag Third Founding The Red Crusaders got a request to get to Terra in the Third Founding, a request from the Inquisition. The Inqusition had seen that the Red Crusaders were pure, and intended to make them fully a part of the Imperium. The Red Crusaders accepted on two requests, the first was that they didn't have to follow the Codex Astartes in any way, and the other was that they would get a Homeworld. The Inquisition and Chapter leaders accepted the requests. The Red Crusaders were assigned the world of Northag, Enough geneseed to produce 1000 Marines and to still be able to research and modify it, and a Fleet, consisting of three Battle Barges, the Raud Krossfarar, the Watcher and the Hunter, and the basic ammount of other ships. On Northag, the Red Crusaders built a Fortress-Monastery, and lesser Fortresses all over the planet. The Red Crusaders entered a Golden Age, until there was a warp rift nearby. Daemons and Traitors streamed out of the rift, and made an entire system tainted. Now the Red Crusaders were in grave danger, until Eldar came, and fought the Chaos Scum. The Eldar eventually made a temporary alliance with the Red Crusaders, as neither saw any point in fighting, when they had a greater threat to fight. With the power of the Red Crusaders and Eldar united, the Chaos Cultists, Traitor Marines and Daemons fled into the Warp again. As a thanks for helping, the Chapter Master, Tarkor Evangelus, gave the Eldar some Soul Stones he had found when he had been Crusading in Segmentum Solar. But the Eldar thanked no, and it was revealed that there was a buried Craftworld under one of the planets. The Red Crusaders agreed on one term, that they got the heck out of Imperial Territory. They did, and the Eldar Craftworld, named Uh'me, has ever since had a liking toward the Red Crusaders. This prooved to be very useful in later battles. But on a planet near the Eye, the Red Crusaders 13th Company, lead by the Dreadnought Chaplain and Primarch Odin Naust, were fighting alongside the Imperial Fists, against the beings of the Warp and Eldar of Craftworld Ulthwé. The battle ended with defeat, and they were sent into the Warp and respawned on a planet unknown to them. As Naust had the highest rank, and he became the ultimate leader over the stranded marines, even though the Captain from the Imperial Fists was still alive. Naust knew the ways of the Imperial Fists, as he used to be one of them before and during the Horus Heresy. The stranded Strike Cruiser was of no other use than making a shelter. They stayed for a day or two, trying to find more survivors inside the crashed Cruiser. They found an Apothecary, a Tech Marine and about 50 marines. The survivors had to leave the cruiser, and search for civilisation on the planet. They splitted into four teams, and begun searching. The team that was lead by the Apothecary found some kind of village, and called in the other teams. The marines were now united again, and they wandered of to the village. In the village they found noone. But eventually they saw monkey-like creatures walking out of hiding. The Marines prepared to fire, but on Naust's orders were to lower their weapons. Naust tried to talk to the creatures. He found out that they were able to speak Low Gothic, and he tried to negociate with the creatures. They seemed to be a very peaceful species, and Naust made the Apothecary notify the possibilites of colonization on this planet. And Naust also found out that the people were immigrants from another planet, wich had been destroyed by the Ordo Malleus. The creatures had a map of the galaxy, and had noted where their destroyed homeworld was, and where their current homeworld was. Naust found out that they were in the completely other side of the galaxy, and they were very close to a Hive Fleet Leviathan Tendril. Naust warned the natives, but they had to contact the nearest Imperial World. But they found out that there were no Imperial Worlds in the Sub Sector. So they had to contact an old enemy, Warlord Tarbag. Geneseed Their Geneseed is a modified combination of the Imperial Fists and Blood Angels Geneseed. The Modification on the Geneseed is an organ called the "Felis Superior", it is very similar to the Space Wolves' Canis Helix. This organ are making them able to survive at very hot and cold temperatures(From around -200 to +175 degrees Celsius). Also, the Felis Superior is not giving the Marines an extreme hair growth, it just makes them incredibly strong and agile, and also making their senses extremely much better(Even overgoing the Space Wolves' Strength, Agility and Senses). Also, for some reason, the Red Crusaders dosen't suffer from the Black Rage. Some Red Crusaders Apothecaries think it's because of the Imperial Fists genes, while the rest thinks it's the Felis Superior. The Red Crusaders suffer from another disease, replacing the Black Rage, wich is a somewhat combination of the Space Wolves' Wulfen gene and the Blood Angels' Black Rage. The difference is that the marine is more similar to a Lynx, and also gets longer lifespan than the victims of the Black Rage. Another aspect of the "disease" is that the marine slightly becomes insane, but most of the victims have enough willpower to overcome this. The worst aspect of the disease is that the victim's internal organs are slowly being corrupted, and it will end with death. Luckily there are very few in the chapter that has the disease, and nearly all of the victims are minor cases. The Red Crusaders call the disease "The Lynx's Rage", because with insanity comes a frenzy in battle, wich makes the Death Company of the chapter exeptionally effective. Recruitment When the Red Crusaders' new recruits began military training at a very young age, they would enter the Eldaap system. The Eldaap was designed to encourage discipline and physical toughness and to emphasise the importance of the Red Crusader state. Besides physical and weapons training, the recruits studied reading, writing and language knowledge. When in the middle of the Eldaap, the obliged recruits to take an older mentor, usually a newly promoted Veteran. The Veteran was expected to function as a kind of substitute father and role model to his junior partner. When in the end of the Eldaap, the new recruits became 10th Company members of the Red Crusaders army. When they had served in the 10th Company for a while, they returned to the Eldaap Grounds, and was sorted into groups, and then they were sent into the wilderness with only a knife and forced to survive on their skills and cunning. This was called the Pröving, and the meaning was to proove that they could survive with only a few Squadmates. The ones that did survive became Tactical Marines of the 9th Company, though every Marine in the Chapter could take this test again, but stay in the wilderness for a longer period to get to a higher rank in the Chapter. Traits and Specialities Specialities and Tactics The Red Crusaders specialize in Siege Warfare and Assault warfare from their parent chapters, but they will basically use whatever tactic their Chapter Master has made, wich stands in the Codex he has written, and there are very few times he dosen't find a fitting tactic. He has made a tactic against the stronger forces in the galaxy. The tactics are listed below: Eldar: Assault Tau: Close Combat Orks: Close Combat with Ranged and Strength in Numbers Chaos: Bombing, or Strength in Numbers Necrons: Hit and Run, Strength in Numbers Tyranids: Space Battle, Deep Strike Dark Eldar: Assault Invasion: Siege Warfare and Ambush Companies The Red Crusaders have organised their Companies so that they have more specialists in their ranks. The Companies, their Specialities and their Leaders are listed below 1st Company Speciality: Elites Leader(s): Tarkor Evangelus, Odin Naust, Futhind Grathsbane, Aeus Utar Preffered Unit(s): Veteran Squad, Winged Lynx Squad, Naustinary Squad Notes: One of the most respected companies in the Chapter, with one of the oldest Dreadnoughts in existance. 2nd Company Speciality: Assault and Ambush Leader(s): Daniel Casea Preffered Unit(s): Assault Marines Notes: None 3rd Company Speciality: Tactical Adaption Leader(s): Lief Marak Preffered Unit(s): Tactical Marines Notes: This Company has participated in battle with the former White Scars Captain Njord Oraanir 4th Company Speciality: Tactical Adaption Leader(s): Unnamed Captain Preffered Unit(s): Tactical Marines Notes: None 5th Company Speciality: Tactical Adaption Leader(s): Unnamed Captain Preffered Unit(s): Tactical Marines Notes: None 6th Company Speciality: Heavy Weapons Leader(s): Unnamed Captain Preffered Unit(s): Devastators Notes: None 7th Company Speciality: Tactical Adaption Leader(s): Unnamed Captain Preffered Unit(s): Tactical Marines Notes: This is a Reserve Company 8th Company Speciality: Tactical Adaption Leader(s): Unnamed Captain Preffered Unit(s): Tactical Marines Notes: This is a Reserve Company 9th Company Speciality: Tactical Adaption Leader(s): Unnamed Captain Preffered Unit(s): Tactical Marines Notes: This is a Reserve Company 10th Company Speciality: Infiltration Leader(s): Unnamed Captain Preffered Unit(s): Scouts Notes: Scout Company 11th Company Speciality: Engineering and Field Repairs Leader(s): Fagar Mithril Preffered Unit(s): Techmarines and Servitors Notes: None 12th Company Speciality: Psychics Leader(s): Halldor Oronsbane Preffered Unit(s): Librarians and Aspiring Psykers Notes: The Red Crusaders and the Grey Knights share the Psykers in this company, also this company is never in battle with the Hell Guard 13th Company Speciality: Veterans Leader(s): Unnamed Captain Preffered Unit(s): Terminators and Veterans Notes: None 14th Company Speciality: Brutal Fighting, Close Combat and Psychological Warfare Leader(s): Unnamed Captain Preffered Unit(s): Marines with the Lynx's Rage Notes: This is the Red Crusaders Death Company 15th Company Speciality: Vehicles Leader(s): Unnamed Techmarine Preffered Unit(s): Techmarines and any type of Vehicle Notes: None Fleet Their Fleet and the Ships' names are listed below: *'Raud Krossfarar '- Battle Barge *'Watcher '- Battle Barge *'Hunter' - Battle Barge *'Tracer '- Strike Cruiser *'Stalker '- Strike Cruiser *Storm's Rage - Strike Cruiser *Swiftness - Strike Cruiser *Unnamed Strike Cruiser *'Guardian '- Nova Class Frigate *6 Unnamed Gladius Class Frigates *10 Unnamed Hunter Class Destroyers﻿ 'Chapter Appearence' 'Chapter Colours' The Red Crusaders's Power Armour is primarily dark red with gold trim. The Tactical, Assault, Veteran, Devastator and Command Symbol have a colour that represent what Company they are from. The colours are listed below. Gold: 1st Company White: 2nd Company Bronze: 3rd Company Light Gray: 4th Company Dark Gray: 5th Company Green: 6th Company Blue: 7th Company Black: 8th Company Brown: 9th Company Bright Orange: 10th Company Bright Blue: 11th Company Neon Green: 12th Company Bright Yellow: 13th Company Dark Red: Traitor 14th Company Bright Red: Loyal 14th Company Royal Blue: 15th Company 'Chapter Symbol' Their Chapter Symbol is a golden Lynx with white teeth on dark red background. 'Known Red Crusaders' Tarkor Evangelus '- Mutant Lynx Lord 'Odin Naust '- Dreadnought, Lynx Lord and Lord Chaplain Futhind Grathsbane '- Lynx Lord '''Rogal Dorn '- Primarch 'Sanguinius '- Primarch '''Aeus Utar - Lord Apothecary Halldor Oronsbane '- Lord Librarian '''Urufon Thorin '- Odin Naust's Apprintice, Next Lord Chaplain 'Lief Marak '- 3rd Company Captain and Trainer of the Red Crusaders' Tactical Marines '''Daniel Casea - 2nd Company Captain and Trainer of the Red Crusaders' Assault Marines Tiran Barda - Templar Brother Leader 'Allies and Enemies' 'Allies' Black Templars '- Chapter Master Tarkor Evangelus and High Marshal Helbrecht are good friends, and are often fighting side by side in battles where both are participating in. '''Blood Angels '- They are one of the Parent Chapters of the Red Crusaders. 'Imperial Fists '- They are one of the Parent Chapters of the Red Crusaders. '''Techno Legion - They create lots of the Red Crusaders' weaponry. Space Wolves - 'The Space Wolves and the Red Crusaders always get along on the battlefield, but not many know why. 'Titanium Fists '- '''Unknown reason. 'Akkrog "Bomma" Gutclaw's Gang''' - The Red Crusaders 1st Company seems to have made a friend and ally in Akkrog Gutclaw's Gang. And the Red Crusaders have benefited from this multiple times when they fought in the Ilum Sector. Knights of Infinity - The Knights and the Crusaders served together when they were sent on a mission to liberate an ork infested world. Hell Guard - ... 'Enemies' Clan Tarbag '- Clan Tarbag and the Red Crusaders are mostly enemies, but a few times they have been forced to team up. '''World Eaters '- They are the Red Crusaders' enemies because they have tried to sacrafice two of the Red Crusaders' companies to Khorne. '''Black Legion - Red Crusaders hate them because that they started the Horus Heresy. '''Kabal of the Lurking Roses' '- They tried to minipulate the Red Crusaders 4th Company into a mission that was pure suicide. '''Ultramarines '- The Red Crusaders and the Ultramarines have been long political rivals, but they seem to be allies when in a battle. The Red Crusaders and the Ultramarines have a tradition that almost every decade they send a Reserve Company with fake bullets that couldn't kill, to have a friendly battle, and whoever won got a prize, mostly resources that existed on the loser's Homeworld and not the Victor's. The Purgatory Program''' - The Red Crusaders were one of the Chapters that tried to stabilize the situation on Ha'te Calet'ya, and ever since has strongly doubted the Purgatory Program. '''Prophetic Forgiven - ... 'Trivia' *The Red Crusaders' recruitment is based on the Spartan Agoge. *The Red Crusaders was TardirProductions' first and favorite fanon chapter. *Anyone might request that i (TardirProductions) add a group to the Allies or Enemies list. *The Red Crusaders' themesongs are American Conquest - Main Theme, Immediate Music - Final Omen 2.0 and X-Ray Dog - Bone Chilled *The Red Crusaders' main Battle Barge, the Raud Krossfarar's name is Norwegian for Red Crusader. *The Red Crusaders are and will always be TardirProductions's favorite Chapter. *The Red Crusaders were first created back in early '09, but i didn't get a name for them until early 2010. ﻿ Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Groups